Hellachoppah
Hellachoppah was the first robot from Team Loading to enter the Orc tournaments. It was designed to mimic the really life robot Hellachopper. History Hellachoppah's first match was against Midnight Madd. The match began with Hellachoppah spinning up as Midnight Madd slowly approached it. The first hit knocked Midnight Madd to the side and Hellachoppah began hitting Midnight Madd over and over again, ripping multiple parts off. Midnight Madd's flipper began firing rapidly throughout the fight until Midnight Madd ran out of battery and Hellachoppah won by KO. Hellachoppah's next match was againt Tornado Meh. The two robots spun up and slowly approached each other. After a few small hits, Tornado Meh lost two huge chunks of its weapon, and Hellachopper lost one of its hammers. After multiple more impacts, Hellachoppah lost all of its hammers and the two robots were both stable again. After multiple small exchanges, both robots lost all of their weapons, with Hellachoppah merely spinning a toothless disc above its head. Hellachoppah soon lost control and began tumbling across the arena until the time ended. Hellachoppah ended up winning the judges decision. Hellachoppah's next match was against Splash. Early on, Splash turned Hellachoppah on its head and pushed it into the wall where it flipped it over yet again. Splash proceeded to push Hellachoppah around the arena, but parts were flying off of Splash. Soon enough, Hellachoppah had ripped the entire front side of Splash completely off. However, Splash managed to make it to the judges decision where they decided Splash won. Drugged Up Stepsister was Hellachoppah's next match. Early on, Drugged Up Stepsister boxrushed Hellachoppah and dealt some serious chassis damage to it. Drugged Up Stepsister pushed Hellachoppah around, taking damage to its wheel guard, but eventually landing a KO blow. Hellachoppah was next set up to fight Roderick Kingsley. In the initial hits, Hellachoppah knocked Roderick to the side. However, the impacts left Hellachoppah unbalanced and Roderick managed to get under Hellachoppah and use its drum to KO it. Next Hellachoppah fought Infinite. Hellachoppah barely move towards Infinite. Infinite didn't move at all. Hellachoppah won by KO. Hellachoppah's next fight was against Furbrain. After many large collisions that practically broke the game, Hellachoppah ripped off the scoop on Furbain. After multiple more collisions that the game couldn't handle, Furbrain got flipped over by the floor spike and was KOed. In its either match, Hellachoppah fought Eclectic Hoogaboo. Eclectic Hoogaboo went straight at Hellachoppah tossing it into the air before cutting up Hellachoppah's underside, KOing it. Spikasaurus was Hellachoppah's next foe. Spikasaurus began the match by pushing Hellachoppah around the arena, but taking a lot of damage in the process. Soon, Spikasaurus stopped moving and Hellachoppah was given the win by KO. The next fight was against Shitty Meikle. After many glancing blows, and robots crawlling on each other, the dull match ended with a large impact the both flipped Meikle and ripped off one of Hellachoppah's flails. The match ended in a judges decision however that went in the favor of Hellachoppah. The next match was against Spicy Mango. Spicy Mango started the match by immediately flipping Hellachoppah over. After pushing the upside down robot, Spicy Mango eventually got the KO. Hellachoppah fought Hammerhead next. Hammerhead rushed at Hellachoppah, picked it up and KOed it with 6 seconds. Next, Hellachoppah fought Flexy Flyer. Immediately, Flexy Flyer rammed into Hellachoppah, flipping it over. After pushing it around for a bit, Flexy Flyer eventually put Hellachoppah in the pit. Hellachoppah's final match was a rematch against Shitty Meikle for 10th and 11th place. After ripping off Meikle's weapon early, Hellachoppah bounced off of Meikle for the full three minutes. Earning 10th place in the tournament. Record Awards Best match: Flexy Flyer vs HellachoppahCategory:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners